Hitomi's assasination
by jannbusa
Summary: This is a story about Hitomi after the 3rd D.O.A. competition. It tells about her new job and she meets with another D.O.A. contestant, but not just to say hi.
1. Chapter 1

This is for all of the readers

This is for all of the readers.

If u want a second chapter please review. Or sadly this story will never be finished and I'll be sad.

Okay that's just pathetic but u get wut I mean.

Hitomi sat in her apartment on her couch with only a xxl tshirt on. She was reading a magazine while her dinner was in the oven. She sat as she crossed her legs over each other.

She had her window open as there was a whir sound. Like when you throw a football real fast. She raised an eyebrow as she quickly pin pointed where it was coming from quickly turning her head around staring out her window. A dagger was thrown in the air spinning in the air! It crashed threw her window as she jumped to the side dodging as suddenly the dagger dug into the back of the couch she was sitting on! She landed on the ground of now shattered glass! She quickly looked where the dagger was. She then snapped her head to outside of her window! She saw nothing as she slowly stood up all tensed up. She walked over to her couch as she slid the dagger out of the broken springs.

She slid the dagger into her hand as it had engraving righting on it. She looked curious as she read the engraving. It said, "Hitomi, this is Donivan we need you at the Hanazono Jinja Shrine." Hitomi knew the shrine it was a famouse monument in tokyo. Luckily she lived near bye. In mostly curiosity and anger she grabbed her coat put on some jeans and a belly shirt. She turned her oven off as she raced out the door.

……………………………………………………….

Hitomi reached the shrine quickly because she grabbed a taxi. She stepped out of the taxi as she looked up at the monument.

"Thank's." Hitomi told the cab as she handed him her money. She shut the cab door as she walked up to the monument. The cab drove off as she walked up the stone steps. She reached the door quickly as she walked in. A man at the front stopped her from walking any farther. "What?" Hitomi asked snobbishly.

"Money." The man simply told. Hitomi rolled her eyes as she slapped a ten dollar bill in his hand. "Walk forward." The man told happily.

Hitomi looked at him angrily as she walked forward heading to an elevator door. She pushed on one of the buttons out side of the door as the button shined in light. She waited for the elevator came down quickly as a woman in a suite walked out looking at Hitomi curiously. Hitomi gave her a snobbish look as she stepped onto the elevator.

She stepped onto the elevator turning around reaching out her finger to push a randome button. Her finger was inches away as the intercalm on the elevator suddenly turned on.

"Other button." The mysterious voice told. Hitomi snapped her head up to the inter calm.

"Oh really? Then witch button should I press?" Hitomi asked in a curiose voice but mostly confidently. "You shouldn't be talking to me like that you know." The voice told more confidently. "And why not?" Hitomi asked. Because your'e on a metal boxes hanging on only wires." The voice told. Hitomi looked a little scared at first but she caught her facial expression. "I'm on the last floor, there's not much you can do to me." Hitomi told.

"Not yet." The voice told her. Hitomi glanced at the buttons once more seeing another button after the level one button. It said Mencoza on the button. "Weird. That button wasn't there last time I came here." Hitomi told. (She had a photagraph memory.) "That button came on with the lady in the suite. Like it?" The voice asked. "Fine I can take a hint." Hitomi told as she pushed the button tensing every muscle in her body, ready to fight the people that try'd to kill her. The elevator started to go down as the Inter Calm snapped off. The elevator kept going down till suddenly, it stopped. The doors slided open. Hitomi's eyes gazed out the door as suddenly she just looked confused.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry I couldn't tell you wuts down there under Mencoza but you'll have to review to get the next part but keep in mind there will be a lot of fights in the next one.


	2. Chapter 2 Hitomi's new job

Thanks for reviewing

Thanks for reviewing. But same rules when u review this one ull get a third chapter.

??

The elevator door slided open as Hitomi looked in tensing every muscle she had. The door completely opened as Hitomi just looked confused. Paste the door was just a bunch of people walking around with papers. It was like a work building. Hitomi raised an eyebrow as she stepped out of the elevator but then stepped back into the elevator. A man walked up to the elevator.

"No Hitomi that was the right button." This man had the same voice as the man did on the inter calm. He walked up to Hitomi as Hitomi quickly grabbed his arm spinning it behind his back pulling his other arm around his neck!

"Who are you!? And why did u take me here?!" Hitomi growled into his ear. "And why did you try to kill me!" She growled waiting a few seconds as he didn't answer. In anger she tightened his arm that was around his neck and pulled his other arm up his back! He groaned in pain. "Answer me!" Hitomi growled once more.

"I didn't try to kill you, I just invited you here." The man told.

"With a dagger?!" Hitomi growled as she kneed him in the ass.

"Yes, I was ordered to." He told as he then smacked his head back into hers! In pain Hitomi stepped back loosening her grip. The man stretched his hand over hers spinning her around as he shoved her around into the elevator door! "Owww." Hitomi groaned.

"Now, are you going to calm down?" The man asked. "Just tell me why I'm here!" Hitomi shouted as some of the workers stopped looking at her. "Now." Another man's voice told as the workers pulled out pistols from in between the papers pointing them at Hitomi. Hitomi looked around as she knew she couldn't win this fight.

A man in a suite slowly strolled across the ground to look at Hitomi. "Let her go." The mysterious man told as the inter calm man let go of Hitomi. Hitomi spun around looking at the man clenching her fists ready to punch him. Then she noted all the workers with the pistols. She unclenched her fists as the man looked at her. Hitomi looked back saying, "Why am I here." Hitomi asked angrily.

Wrong question.

All of the workers loaded there pistols. Hitomi's eyes widened a little in fear and tensed her body ready to fight. The man noted how tense she was. "You should loosen up. They just loaded the guns to ensure u won't leave." The man told starting to explain. Hitomi looked at him curiously. "Hitomi, we want you to be our new assassin." The man told. Hitomi looked at him curiously.

"What if I don't?" Hitomi asked. Suddenly all the works pushed their pistols forward as Hitomi saw them start to push the trigger down. "I think you know." The man told. "What!" Hitomi screamed. "Wait!" The man told waving his hand up as the assassin's let go of the trigger. "Are you sure?" The man asked. "How much am I getting paid if I say yes?" Hitomi asked. The man chuckled to himself.

He reached into his pocket as he pulled out a bundle of cash. "This much per kill or just saying yes." The man told. Hitomi smiled.

"Consider me a yes." Hitomi told thinking of only money. "You'll have to come whenever we call and kill whoever we tell you to." The man told really explaining the job.

"Hell the money is worth it." Hitomi told. "You're already trained enough so we'll give you you're first assignment." The man told. "Sweat." Hitomi told as the assassins started to leave hiding their guns again. The inter calm guy stayed their too.

"I am going to send you both to kill a previous assassin." The man told lifting up a picture of a man that had a tiger tattoo on his neck. "Hitomi we'll just give you these." The man told as a girl walked up opening a case that held two pistols and a grenade. It had two straps as belts to hold them. Hitomi wrapped one of the straps around her leg as she put the grenade into it. She then wrapped the other one around her waist diagnoly as she loaded the guns into them.

The other man got a rifle and a suitcase big enough to hide it. "Right now he is located at hotel 7. On Rambo Street in Tokyo." The girl told as she closed the suite case. "Kill him without being detected. In the hotel there are video cameras in every room and hallway. The buildings next to it are currently being used by the owners of the building. All besides the one north of the hotel." The woman told. "That is all you need." The woman told as she walked away.

Hitomi smiled as she walked into the elevator as the other man followed her. They where into the elevator as the man looked at Hitomi trying to see if he could trust her. "You seem very trusting in this company. You shouldn't be on you're first day." The man told to the girl.

"Who ever said I was." Hitomi told still looking at the door.

"At least you can trust me." The man told sweetly.

Hitomi looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Eww." Hitomi told as the doors opened as she walked. The man walked faster to reach her. They where soon walking side by side as Hitomi got to the street about to catch a cab.

"What are you doing?" The man asked. "Getting a cab dumb ass." Hitomi told. "We don't need one, we get to use this." The man told as he pushed a button on his keys as a black lotus car light up! Hitomi looked at the Lotus car almost drooling.

"You mean you can actually afford that?" Hitomi asked racing up to the car rubbing it's hood. "Yeah." He told as he opened the passenger side for Hitomi.

??

Sorry I have to end this right now. But review it and ill add the third chapter as quick as that. But the next chapter Is gonna be so cool.


	3. Chapter 3 hitomis first assignment

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I have a lot of other story's to write and it's kinda frustrating now

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I have a lot of other story's to write and it's kinda frustrating now. But here's chapter 3 of HITOMI'S ASASSINATION!! Duh duh, DUH! Iknow im a loser but hey that is what makes me cool.

Review this and chapter 4 will come maybe eventually.

#

Hitomi and Ben where driving in the lotus racing down the street luckily avoiding the cops giving them a ticket. Hitomi was looking out the window.

"So what's you're name?" Hitomi asked. "I mean if I'm gonna work with u I should at least know who you are right." Hitomi told.

The inter calm guy smiled. "My name is Ben, Ben Clocksworth." Ben told. "I've been trained by the RKC ever since I was a child. My dad was one of their best assassin's and they wanted me to follow in his footsteps so I became an assassin. You know in memory for my old man, and the money." Ben told.

Hitomi smiled knowing that she was only working for the exact same reason. "Well you know my name and I lost both my parents at age 10 and I joined Karate when I was 11. My master became as close as my dad. But one day I got to a black belt and he was so happy for me, but it all ended when we had to fight each other. You see to graduate karate you have to beat the master. And I was good and he knew that. I felt bad when I punched him in the face and before I knew it I won and I had my bags and was leaving the karate academy to run in the streets savaging for food. But hey I am what I am now and that's good enough for me." Hitomi told as Ben looked at her curiously.

"Karate huh?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Hitomi looked at him angrily. "Hey! It's a hard fighting style let's see you do it." Hitomi told angrily but with a small smile. "Sorry, I thought RKC could do better then a karate student." Ben told truthfully. Hitomi rolled her eyes as they drived up to a hotel that was supposed to be where the target was.

Hitomi was sitting inside the lotus as she sat in the passenger seat. Ben opened up his suite case as he pulled out a small bead. He held it up to Hitomi. "Put this in you're ear." Ben told as Hitomi nodded grabbing the beat putting it into her ear. Ben took out one as he put it in his own ear. He then pulled out a lap top as he opened it up waiting for it to boot up. When it booted up he put in a small yarn of wires into the side. "Are you hiding the pistols, and the grenade?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Hitomi told as she had another belt that was bigger over it but big enough for her to reach in and easily grab both of them.

"Okay, let's rock this son of a bitch." Ben told as he pulled out a small radio. "Put this on one of you're spaghetti straps and you can talk to me." Ben told as he clicked on one of the things on his screen saver that was a porno. Hitomi saw the porno as his screen saver as she rolled her eyes.

"You perve." Hitomi told as a screen pulled up shoving the porno off the screen. "I'll use this to turn of the camera's I'll hide you from them till one of the security people get it but don't worry. I got a plan so go in there and kill him." Ben told as Hitomi nodded stepping out of the lotus walking up to the hotel. She stopped at the front doors.

"Hey? You got the first set of security cameras gone? There in the front room." Hitomi asked looking like she was talking to herself.

"Yes. Go in." Ben told as Hitomi walked into the Lobby.

Ben clicked on three sets of camera's turning three of them off so they didn't think Hitomi was the only person to hide so they thought they where being surrounded or something.

Hitomi walked up to the front desk leaning on it ringing the bell. "Okay, Hitomi I need you to tell her that you're a cop. There should be a fake badge in you're belt." Ben told in her ear. Hitomi smiled not talking back as the front lady turned around to face her.

"Umm this is the Tokyo pd." Hitomi said hearing Ben telling her to say that as Hitomi pulled out her fake badge that looked real. The lady looked at the badge as she nodded at Hitomi.

"You're free to roam around to wherever you want." The lady told as she then turned around going back to her work. Hitomi nodded as she turned around.

"Okay Hitomi the next hall to you're right is free go down that hall and then turned a left and walk into the fourth door down. That is the security camera room." Hitomi noted the words as she walked down the hall as she walked into a security room as the two policemen where looking at the camera's. "Hitomi, knock them out!" Ben gasped in her ear as the cop barely glanced at her! Hitomi smacked her foot up into his face as he flew back into the camera's screens! Hitomi threw a punch for the other one as he flew back as they both got up, Hitomi pulled out her pistols swiping the handles across their faces before they could glance at her one more time. Both the cops fell onto the screens unconscious. Hitomi gasped knowing that they only got to glance at her once.

"You know taking them out doesn't mean just knock them out, it means kill them." Ben told harshly.

"Hey a large body count will make almost everyone a suspect." Hitomi told as she looked around the computer room. "So I'm here why?" She asked getting annoyed of just standing there.

"Oh yeah, move the cops and sit down." Ben told as Hitomi did so. "Now look threw all of the camera's and try to find the guy." Ben told as Hitomi looked threw as she then caught a glance of him.

"Uh-oh, Ben he's leaving the hotel." Hitomi told. "Yeah I know Ben told looking threw all of his cameras. He's getting on the elevator. I'm going to go kill him." Hitomi told as she stood up. "Wait, Hitomi there's a big red button, press it." Ben told. Hitomi looked around as she saw it. She quickly pushed it as the entire camera's shut off. "Ben you're my eyes, how long do I have till he hits the bottom floor." Hitomi asked.

"About 3 minutes." Ben told. "Okay." Hitomi told as she opened the security door as she closed it pulling the door knob off! She almost jogged to the elevators as she reached them with half a minute left. "Hitomi it's the third elevator." Ben told. "Thanks Hitomi told as she stepped over to it. When she reached it suddenly the door glided open. "That's him." Ben told as the elevator opened seeing a muscley man with a bunch of suite cases. He saw the bead in Hitomi's ear as he jolted out of the elevator. Hitomi grabbed him pushing him back into the elevator as she stepped in kicking the suite cases out. The front lady looked at her and the man as Hitomi looked back at her.

"This is somebody else's bags they left it in here." The front lady still looked confused as Hitomi quickly looked back at the man gripping onto his dick as she pressed their lips together as the front lady then realized it as she stepped back to her desk as Hitomi pushed him against the elevator wall then pushed her body against his. The doors slided shut behind them as Hitomi pushed her body away punching into his face! The man flew back as he smacked the back of his head into the elevator wall.

"Oh so suddle." Ben told as Hitomi then grabbed the man's head pulling it down as she smacked her knee up pushing his face in as he flew up into the air one more time as Hitomi kicked the side of his knee. The man stepped to the side in pain as Hitomi punched into his stomach!

The man's name was Phil but that didn't matter to either one of them as Hitomi beat him! Hitomi grabbed his shoulders as she kneed into his nuts again and again! The man coughed not being able to breathe as Hitomi then punched his face throwing him back into the wall! The elevator doors slided open as the man lay on the ground trying to breathe and trying to stop his nose form bleeding as bruised started to form on his face.

Hitomi stepped out of the elevator as she kept a calm face. The elevator doors started to slide shut. "Hitomi! You're supposed to kill him!" Ben complained as Hitomi spun around gripping the grenade as she pulled the pin throwing it into the elevator as the doors slided shut. Phil screamed in horror as Hitomi turned around walking down the hall wiping their kiss of her lips as she heard the explosion. The elevator doors in front of it started to push out but all Hitomi could here was the elevator being thrown down! The elevator crashed into the bottom of the floor with no remains. Hitomi put on rubber gloves as she opened a window quickly jumping out! She was only two floors up as she did a front flip landing on the sidewalk on a knee. She heard the front lady screaming as she looked out the window! Hitomi turned her face away before the lady could see as she jumped into the Lotus!

"Drive!" Hitomi shouted as Ben pushed on the gas pedal throwing the car into the road driving away. They where closer to where the shrine was but only half way. Hitomi was gazing out the window. Ben looked at her questioningly.

"You okay Hitomi?" He asked putting his gaze back on the road. "What? Oh, yeah." Hitomi told but was lying. "You know it never feels good after you're first kill." Ben told. Hitomi looked at him smiling. "Says the guy that stayed in the car while I killed the guy." Hitomi told. Ben gave her a fake defensive face. "That's harsh." Ben told.

"Oh what ever." Hitomi told. "You know its true Ben." Ben looked at her surprisingly.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

this is pretty cool huh review if it's good and give me advice cause this is still one of my firsts story's so give me advice. Oh and review it to get a fourth chapter.

OK BYE )


End file.
